


That Voodoo That You Do

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Late one night a blood curdling scream comes from Abby's lab.





	That Voodoo That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify I'm not a Ziva hater (as I've recently been accused of) but sometimes she does make such a 'good' bad guy.

Hearing a blood curdling scream coming from the forensics lab Palmer bravely rushes in.  
"Abby. Abby. Abby." Realising where the scream is coming from he turns off her stereo just as Abby steps out of the ballistics room.  
"Hey Jimmy.Do you like my new music. It's Vodoo Priestess."  
"I thought something had happened to you."  
"And you rushed in to save me?"  
"Yes."  
"That's sweet Jimmy. Very sweet. It's so late I didn't think anyone was here and turned it up whilst I finshed some tests."  
"Mmm." Palmer is clearly not listening as he's staring at a collection of dolls lined up in a row on the table in the middle of the room. He picks one up then puts it down and picks up another. Continuing until he's examined them all.  
"These are really cute. That's obviously Ducky with his bow tie, Gibbs with his shirt over a polo top, McGee with a laptop under his arm and me in scrubs. You almost have the whole team."  
"Cute? You think these are cute?"  
"Yeah." He looks at them more closely. "But why are there all these holes in them?"  
'They're vodoo dolls Jimmy. A friend of mine makes them. This way I can have the team around me all the time even when they're off on a case. My friend is working on a Tony one right now."  
"And the holes?"  
"Well..."  
"What is it Abby? You know you can trust me."  
"You can't tell the others.Sometimes I hug them when I'm scared or pray and then when I'm angry...I.."  
"Stick pins in them!" Jimmy's eyes widen in horror.  
"Or do other things. Shoot the paintball gun at them and..."  
"I do not want to hear any more."  
"It's just for fun Palmer. Better out than in withthe negative emotions don't ya think? Especially with what we see every day. It helps keep me sane. Um Kinda sane that is." She grins.  
"How come there's no Ziva doll?"  
"There is. She gestures towards her desk. Actually maybe you can help."  
"Sure."  
She starts to pace. "I got so angry with her when Tim told me what she called Tony yesterday. A dead weight. I mean after all he's done for her. Travelling all the way to Somalia when her father left her there and she has the nerve to call him..of all people..."  
"Abby calm down. Exactly what did you do?"  
"I was wringing her neck and.." She picks up the doll from her desk and something else as well. She holds out her hand showing him what it is.  
"You pulled off her head?"  
"Not on purpose." She looks offended that he's even think that. "Can you sew it back on so I can display the dolls again before she notices?"  
"Sure. Let's get some suture thread from Autopsy. Abby links her arm through his and the leave the lab. Palmer makes a silent promise to himself to never, ever make Abigail Sciuto angry.


End file.
